


The Most Amazing Tune-up Ever Performed

by Maleficent_of_the_Moors



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed and Winry are dorks, Edward likes to roleplay, Edwin Smut Week 2018, F/M, Kinky, One Shot, PWP, Playful Sex, Shameless Smut, Some fluff got thrown in there, Tools as sex toys, Winry likes it rough, and some humor too, raunchy, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maleficent_of_the_Moors/pseuds/Maleficent_of_the_Moors
Summary: Edward wants to show Winry that he can work on tune-ups.





	The Most Amazing Tune-up Ever Performed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been more than a year that I login to this account. And I login to publish a raunchy story (#lifegoals). Hey, at least is new content and not a rewrite! Enjoy!

Winry wiped the sweat from her forehead with her favorite bandana. The trees were starting to shed leaves but that day felt as if summer never left Resembool. Winry tucked the bandana inside one of her back pockets and opened the service door connecting the backyard to the workshop. Her eyebrows hiked up when she found Edward messing with her tools.

Her brow set in a low grown. “What are you doing with my stuff?”

Edward jumped. The No. 10 adjustable wrench he held in his hand went flying, it landed on the concrete floor with a loud clank. “Dammit, Winry!” he snapped back at her. He bent over to pick up the wrench. “You forgot how to knock?” he said after straightening up.

“This is my workshop, Ed. I don’t need to knock!” Winry returned the jab.

Edward didn’t respond but he did stare at her in silence.

Winry snorted. _Defiant as always._ A sense of discomfort brought her back to her senses. She’d been clenching her fists so hard that the band in her left ring finger was digging into the other two. She closed the door behind her and approached him; ran her fingers along his shoulder. “What are you doing with my stuff?” she asked coyly. Edward’s cheeks acquired some color; an interesting reaction.

Edward looked down; fiddled with the other tools sitting on the tray. A moment after, he raised his eyes to Winry, and said, “I want to help you out.”

Winry blinked. “Come again?”

“You heard me just fine,” he frowned.

Winry narrowed her eyes a fraction. “You help around the house.”

“That goes without saying,” Edward said with a smile. He placed the No. 10 wrench with the other tools. He paused only a beat before adding, “I want to help you with tune-ups.”

Winry’s dropped. Since when the Alchemy Freak was interested in automail engineering? Something was off. “Is that so?” She did nothing to hide her incredulity.

Edward started to speak then stopped; it made Winry wonder if he paused because he’d been caught fibbing. “Please sit down on the maintenance chair,” Edward said a moment later, he even motioned for her to sit.

Winry raised an eyebrow; it looked like Edward wanted to play. “Sure thing.” She walked over to the maintenance chair; sat on it.

Edward transferred the tray to the cart and wheeled over to where she was. “Please lay down for me,” he said.

Winry decided to be cheeky with him. “But I don’t have any automail parts in my body, Mr. Automail Mechanic,” she said, stating the obvious.

“This is not your typical tune-up, Miss,” Edward replied with a heavy dose of sarcasm. Then, he added, “would you mind hurrying up? I have other clients to attend.”

Winry snickered. “Well, since you put it that way...”

She laid down.

Edward picked up the No. 10 adjustable wrench; glanced at her. “You forgot to take your off sandals and uniform off.”

Winry frowned. She was about to complain but Edward talked over her. “Don’t worry, Win, I’ll do it for you,” he said.

Winry let out a frustrated sigh. “You don’t need to do this like this, Ed. Granny said she wasn’t coming back until late evening so why don’t we go into my room and—”

Edward cut her off. “Granny called when you were out and told me to tell you that she’s coming home soon.”

“What are you thinking, idiot!” Winry shrieked.

Edward showed her the wrench before bringing it down to her pubis. As he tapped her with the wrench, he said, “I think I better finish here before she returns.”

Winry jumped; Edward had aimed for the clit. Edward pressed the wrench against that area until she moaned. _Damn him._

Edward took away the wrench, then said, “Okay Miss, let’s strip you of those clothes of yours!”

Her clit twitched, making her shudder. She was mortified that her body could betray her so easily.

Edward brought down the wrench again. This time he drew another moan out of her when he twisted the wrench. Winry tried to close her legs but he put his other hand on one of her knees. “No chickening out,” he grinned.

Winry‘s brow furrowed. He was repeating what she said to him every time she’d tended to his automail. _So Edward was playing the imitation game...of course he would._ She had to admit that she was enjoying it, and she wanted to see what Edward would do next. She relaxed and gave Edward a slight nod to continue. His grin turned wolfish.

Edward returned the wrench to the tray. He went to Winry’s feet and proceeded to take her sandals off with utmost care. He dropped each sandal to the floor then proceeded to untie the knot in Winry’s overalls. When he was done he stopped, and said, “lift that sweet ass of yours off the chair for me, please.”

Winry blushed but did as told; Edward chuckled. He pulled her overalls all the way off along with her underwear.

“Hey!” Winry cried out. She wasn’t expecting to be this exposed from the get-go.

Edward dropped her clothes on the floor. “One last thing,” he mentioned as he went around the maintenance chair. When he reached her upper half, he hooked a finger around the loop of her sports bra, and pulled down on the zipper, slowly. Awe put a smile on his lips while he watched her plump breasts spreading. Edward peeled his eyes away from her chest to say, “are you ready for your tune-up?”

Winry pressed her lips into a thin line. Edward was going to pay for this—

“Winry,” Edward interrupted her train of thought. He continued when he got her full attention. “I said, ‘are you ready for your tune-up?’”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Winry grumbled.

Edward grinned wide. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t make out what you said.”

Winry cursed under her breath. He knew well she was embarrassed about the whole thing, yet— “Fine,” she conceded. She paused only a beat before adding, “I’m ready for my tune-up, Mr. Automail Mechanic.” She tensed when her clit twitched, and blushed when Edward offered her a knowing smile.

Edward rubbed his hands together; clapped them once. He then proceeded to stare at her mostly naked body—in-by-inch—just how she did to him every time he needed an automail tune-up. After a few minutes of going back and forth across the length of her body, Edward stopped. He turned his gaze to Winry and said, “there’s nothing horribly wrong, Miss. However, I did find an area in need of adjustment.” He picked up the No. 10 from the tray; wiggled it before her eyes. He then pointed the wrench to her crotch. Winry offered him a flat stare; Edward grinned. He moved closer to her hips, pressed the head of the wrench against her pubis, then ran it down her slit. Winry tried not to shudder, but she failed miserably. Edward pressed the wrench when he reached her entrance; he slid the wrench back up along her folds. Winry let out a cry of pure pleasure.

Edward brought the wrench close to his face, proceeded to examine it. “Just as I thought,” he said after a moment. He swiped a finger over the head of the wrench, picking up some Winry’s slick moisture. He returned his gaze to her. “You have a leak, Miss Rockbell, but I can fix it good.”

Winry felt a rush of heat upon hearing those words. A leak was an understatement, she didn’t know she could get so wet. And she was aching for some real action but she wasn’t going to give herself away—not yet.

Edward climbed on to the maintenance chair. He sat on his haunches, right between her legs. Winry looked down; he was sporting a decent bulge. She swallowed hard.

“Miss Rockbell,” Edward called, “please keep your eyes on my face.”

That was the spiel she gave to him—to all her male clients. Winry huffed, looked away, but then gasped when she felt the wrench pressed against her entrance. Her eyes went to Edward.

“Glad you’re back,” he said with a playful grin. A beat later, he removed the wrench from her.

Winry bit on her lower lip. The bastard was drawing this out on purpose!

“Let’s start, shall we?” Edward said as if reading her thoughts. He opened the wrench a bit then brought it to her pubis. He spread her folds with his other hand, just enough for the wrench to find her clit. He raised his eyes to her, and said, “don’t worry, Miss, I’m an expert. No harm will come to you.”

 _That went without saying._ Winry trusted him wholeheartedly, besides, she had an idea of what Edward wanted to do, and it thrilled her.

Edward searched her face for an answer. When he found it, he continued.

Winry parted her mouth when Edward began tightening the wrench around her clit. The wrench‘s grip was tight but not to the point of hurting. Edward slowly twisted the wrench clockwise as if he was tightening a nut. Winry arched her back; cried out in pleasure. The wrench came loose, and she cried again. Winry sank back again onto the maintenance chair. Her breathing was shallow, her mouth was dry. She gazed at Edward and noticed that for the first time he was panting. The restraint he’d been maintaining all this time was starting to unravel at the seams.

Edward cleared his throat. “Well,” he began to say but stopped. Winry noticed he was trying to hold on to what little composure he had left in him.

“That almost did the trick,” he continued, but then stopped again. It looked to Winry as if he was considering his choice of words. After a few beats, Edward returned his attention back to her, and said, “I think the problem is internal.”

Winry’s face glowed crimson.

Edward brought that cursed wrench back to her entrance. “There’s two ways of fixing this leak,” he said. “I either go through here“—he flipped the wrench so the hilt rubbed against it—“or I can bypass this route and go for the alternative.” Edward slid the hilt down to her ass and pressed that entrance.

Winry’s eyes grew. _No way!_

It wasn’t as if she didn’t know about the types of things a person could do there. She’s read all about it in those erotic novellas Paninya sneaked out of Mr. Garfiel’s room. And apparently, it was just as fun for girls too—Paninya’s words. But she wasn’t ready for something so intricate. Edward was probably messing with her—or he was trying to tell her something? Edward had been exploring different ways to have sex—ever since their first time, three months after he returned from his grand trip to the West. Winry knew Edward would make the experience worthwhile, still... She shook her head. _No, not yet._

Edward smiled candidly. He retracted the wrench and placed it to the side. Then, he said, “this is problematic.”

Ever so attentive to her needs, Edward conceded to her wishes, but it was clear he wanted to remain ‘in -character’. To Winry, it looked like he still had another hand to play.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest; his expression turned somber. “The wrench will not work at all, it became contaminated when it touched the floor during that unfortunate incident,” he said with a touch of drama.

Winry couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He was the one who invaded her workshop and tinkered with her stuff in the first place!

“But there’s another solution to this problem,” Edward continued. He fixed his earnest gaze on Winry, paused for a few beats, then said, “I’ll use my trusty tool.” He looked down at his crotch; Winry followed suit.

 _Of course._ She let out a soft sigh. “Let me guess, your power-tool?”

“You know it!” Edward grinned. He looked down at her sex, then added, “what say you?”

Winry said, “I thought you were never going to ask.” She grabbed Edward by his muscle shirt and pulled him on top of her.

Edward met her halfway crashing his mouth over hers. Winry moaned into his mouth. The roughness of Edwards’s tongue, as it invaded her mouth, told Winry exactly how much he really been holding back. Edward sucked hard on her lower lip and pulled at it with his teeth before pulling back. He sat on his haunches one more time to unbutton his pants and zip down his fly. He hooked his thumbs in his pants to pull down everything mid-thigh.

Winry’s breaths became shallower. Before their first time, they barely held hands. All that changed after he came back home. Edward’s engorged sex still mesmerized like it when she laid eyes on his naked figure. She wondered if that fascination would change after they got married.

“Like what you see?” Edward interrupted.

Winry blinked. “Worry if I didn’t,” she quipped, her sassy response making him snort.

Edward answered by wrapping a hand around his cock; stroked it just to show off. And with a smug smile, he said, “Well, Miss Rockbell, are you ready?”

Another one of her spiels; Edward sure was into kink. “I was born ready.” She took a jab at him by using one of his favorite phrases. And her answer, as expected, drew a chuckle out of him.

Edward leaned over her and stroked her entrance with his cock. He stroked and teased the same way he’d been teasing her with the adjustable wrench. Then, without warning, he pushed into her all the way to the hilt. Edward shuddered, chuckled softly. The sense of fullness made Winry moan.

Edward fixed his eyes on hers; began moving slowly. Winry thought his shallow rolls were great for sweet lovemaking, but with had transpired between them that day, Edward should be grinding her hard. Edward buried himself deep and stopped. The pressure he was putting on her cervix increased her pleasure.

“I’ve reached the source of the problem, Miss,” he grinned.

Winry’s mouth hung open in disbelief. _Are you kidding me!_ Edward was taking this geeky kink way too serious. “Can’t you just stop it already?”

Edward’s grin grew wider. “Of course I can! Don’t forget that I’m an expert in the field.”

Winry growled in frustration, so Edward moved again. He pulled all the way back and rammed into her hard. He drew yet another pleasured cry out of Winry. He then picked up the pace, rolling his hips and thrusting into Winry hard; fast. He leaned over her for leverage and hooked his right arm under Winry’s left knee while he rested most of his weight in his left one. Winry continued crying out in pleasure. Edward was slamming his cock relentlessly against her cervix, and the mixture of pleasure and pain continued building up in her. Winry wrapped her arms around his strong back and pulled him closer. She dug her fingers in his hair, messing his ponytail. Edward pressed his forehead to hers. “I’m so close,” he said between labored breaths. Winry closed her eyes and concentrated on her release. Her cries increased as the pleasure in her brought her to climax. “I’m coming!” she screamed as everything around her blurred. Edward’s thrusts became erratic, then, he stilled. He too reached his own release. Winry stilled too. She hadn’t gotten accustomed to Edward spilling his seed in her. It was a strange sensation, the likes that needed to be experienced to be fully understood.

Edward‘s arm buckled underneath him, and he lay on top of her. His head rested above Winry’s left shoulder. She brought her arm to his head and removed his hair tie. Edward’s hair spilled over the sides of his neck; some of his long locks tickled hers. He was still buried in her. Maybe he didn’t want to leave that feeling of oneness that melded their bodies and souls together. She too didn’t mind them staying that way a bit longer, she could bear his weight just fine. Minutes passed in relative silence; only their breaths, the rhythm of their heartbeats, and the ticking of the wall clock somewhat disrupted the stillness of the moment.

Edward rose to his elbows. His now flaccid member slid out of Winry with the movement. Winry mourned the loss though she knew that sense of loss could be easily fixed at a later time.

Edward fixed his eyes on hers, held her gaze. His loving expression filled her heart with happiness. Winry cupped a side of his face and brushed his cheekbone with the pad of her thumb. She gifted him a tender smile. Edward leaned in and claimed her lips with a soft kiss.

Lust threatened to reawaken desire in her; Winry chuckled inwardly. With the way things were going, she was going to end up pregnant before they got married.

Edward broke the kiss. “What’s so amusing?”

Winry blushed fiercely, and it made Edward laugh. A grin replaced his laughter. Then, he said, “Miss Rockbell, I managed to fix the problem.”

Winry’s face fell. _This again?_

Edward snickered, “I plugged the leak!”

Winry’s face turned a darker shade of red. “You stopped being funny a while ago!” she retorted.

“I don’t see any foreseeable problems in the near future!” he cackled.

“Don’t make me grab that wrench!” she threatened.

“Wow, you sure are kinky, Win,” he said and laughed some more.

“I’m doing to get you, Edward Elric—mark my words!” Winry pouted.

“All I can say to that is ‘bring it’,” he gloated.

“It’s on, then,” Winry smirked. She took a mental note to call Paninya that same evening. Her friend would more than gladly mail her some of Mr. Garfiel’s ‘materials’ after she explained the situation to her. Winry returned her attention to Edward, and added, “I hope you can handle what’s coming.”

Edward offered her a smug smile. “I can take anything you dish out, Miss Gear Head.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” she replied with a smug smile of her own.

Winry almost felt sorry for Edward. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble with the title but then I thought, "what would Ed think of what he did with Winry?" And that's how the title came to be. XD


End file.
